<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>За открытой дверью by TwincestIsForever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095481">За открытой дверью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever'>TwincestIsForever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokio Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...однажды, где-то в середине его альбома с набросками, появилось весьма натуралистичное изображение близнецов, причём весьма неоднозначное. Можно было бы понять, если бы такое рисовали фанаты. Когда братья, разбиравшие завалы в съёмной квартире друга, нашли этот рисунок, они очень хотели его уничтожить, но рука так и не поднялась. Ведь это был не просто арт. Это то, что он однажды увидел своими глазами и поклялся никому не рассказывать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>За открытой дверью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был написан для конкурса в группе TOKIO HOTEL/SLASH ALIENS (2018)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…Каулитцам срывало крышу со страшной силой, и это было сложно не заметить. Ведь только так они могли не думать о «неправильности» собственных отношений. Да, всё было намного серьёзнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Братья любили друг друга совсем не как родственники. Это началось очень давно — вначале невинные поцелуи, которые можно было списать на желание научиться. Однако страстно целовать кого-то другого оказалось совсем не так приятно, как нежно прикасаться к губам родного брата. Билл быстро понял, что ему нравятся только парни, однако потребовалось время, чтобы осознать — на самом деле ему нравится только Том. Младший поначалу убеждал себя, что сможет любить кого-то ещё, но это оказалось невозможным. Никто и никогда не вызывал у Билла желания сблизиться. Многие, глядя на него, капали слюной. Даже считающие себя натуралами, были бы не прочь познакомиться с таким красивым и, главное, недоступным парнем поближе. Но Билл не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего. Единственный, кого он смог подпустить к себе на несколько шагов ближе, оказался Андреас, испытывавший тогда какую-то непонятную смесь чувств к обоим близнецам. Это было странное желание быть всегда рядом, помогать и поддерживать. Но до чего-то большего дело и не дошло. Будто невидимый барьер возникал, через который невозможно пройти. И он сам остановился, понимая, что разрушить такую прекрасную и близкую дружбу, как у них, серьёзными отношениями — просто недопустимо. Ведь любые отношения имеют свойство рано или поздно заканчиваться, а вот общение после этого сохраняется далеко не всегда. Том же в то время делал вид, что возмущается по поводу ориентации брата, строил из себя натурала, что получалось очень плохо. В то, что он предпочитает женщин, могли поверить только одержимые фанатки, верящие, что Том однажды с ними переспит. И, как ни странно, таких фанаток была целая толпа. И он по указке умного и дальновидного продюсера поддерживал нелепый имидж бабника, разбивающего девичьи сердца, не в силах признаться никому и даже самому себе, что у него в приоритете парни, точнее, только один парень, имя которого начинается на букву Б…</p>
<p>      Тогда они все были беззаботны и молоды, казалось, что никакие проблемы и несчастья не случатся в их жизни, что только у других всё плохо, а они наконец-то выросли и стали свободными. Эта свобода дорого обошлась самому Андреасу — если бы не друзья, его бы на этом свете уже не было. В то время братья уже успели накопить приличную сумму на своих счетах, которые стали им доступны по достижению совершеннолетия. Вернувшись ненадолго домой из сумасшедшего и выматывающего тура, выдержать который на чистом энтузиазме было бы невозможно, они решили наведаться к другу и застали его в почти невменяемом состоянии. Он целыми днями не выходил из дома и постоянно был под кайфом, его едва не выгнали из колледжа. А он и не думал останавливаться. Ещё немного — и парень бы уже лежал под двухметровым слоем земли на кладбище, но близнецы вытянули его, чуть ли не силой отправив на реабилитацию. Билл и Том полностью оплатили лечение, помогли решить вопрос с учёбой. На самом деле Андреас был очень талантлив, но, как и многие творческие люди, нуждался в особом вдохновении. Рисовал какие-то странные картины, объяснить значение которых, придя в нормальное состояние, и вовсе не мог.</p>
<p>      Но однажды, где-то в середине его альбома с набросками, появилось весьма натуралистичное изображение близнецов, причём весьма неоднозначное. Можно было бы понять, если бы такое рисовали фанаты. Когда братья, разбиравшие завалы в съёмной квартире друга, нашли этот рисунок, они очень хотели его уничтожить, но рука так и не поднялась. Ведь это был не просто арт. Это то, что он однажды увидел своими глазами и поклялся никому не рассказывать.</p>
<p>— Он не должен был знать… — когда Том увидел эту картину, глазам своим не поверил.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен? Я плохо помню нашу последнюю вечеринку дома у Анди. Может, он вообще с натуры рисовал. А что, неплохо получилось, — Билл улыбнулся. — Лучше, чем фанатки рисуют…</p>
<p>— Они-то могут только предполагать.</p>
<p>      Том, как старший, пусть и всего-то на десять минут, всегда хотел защитить Билла от опасности, которая грозила им обоим, если их отношения будут совсем не похожи на братские. И до последнего пытался сопротивляться этой тяге, но так и не смог устоять перед соблазном в виде младшего брата. Преодолевая невыносимое желание, Том каждый раз отчаянно пытался сказать брату твёрдое «нет», в шаге от того, чтобы дотянуться до пряжки его ремня и, наконец, расстегнуть его, рывком стянуть проклятые узкие джинсы, так сексуально облегающие эту соблазнительную задницу, и сделать то, чего они оба так сильно желают. Том поначалу отказался вспоминать, что всё это у них было и не раз, а если даже и помнил, то считал это своим наркотическим бредом, сном, да чем угодно, только не реальностью. В самом начале карьеры, когда вечеринки случались едва ли не чаще самих концертов, стоило только Тому выпить, а уж если одновременно с этим принять что-нибудь веселое, как его было уже не остановить. Из заботливого брата он превращался в страстного любовника. Только он мог принести Биллу такое наслаждение. Только с ним близнец чувствовал себя по-настоящему нужным, желанным и необходимым. А потом, когда они завязали, он упирался до последнего в какую-то абстрактную правильность. Но младший был намного хитрее. Зная главную слабость Тома, он пользовался этим много раз. Вначале приходилось раскрепощать его с помощью алкогольных напитков, от которых полностью отказаться парни так и не смогли. Все вокруг пили, курили и трахались — так чем братья отличаются от остальных? Пожалуй, только тем, что спать они предпочитали друг с другом. Билл терпеливо ждал Тома, зная, что тот рано или поздно сорвётся. Это случалось всё чаще и чаще, и для этого даже не обязателен был какой-то катализатор. Билл сам им являлся, запуская необратимые реакции в сознании Тома. А наутро, просыпаясь в одной постели с обнажённым близнецом, старший вновь ненавидел себя за то, что допустил сближение. А Билл был счастлив до умопомрачения. Даже осознавая то, что они оба ходят по лезвию ножа, он бы не смог отказаться…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      После завязки Тому снились странные сны. В них он не был собою. Не было его. И не было Билла. Но была любовь — страстная, сводящая с ума, но всё равно запретная. И слышались крики, угрозы, проклятия. А заканчивались сновидения болью и алыми разводами на стенах. Просыпался он от громкого хлопка дверью. Том был уверен, что всё это когда-то происходило с ним наяву, до того ощущался этот страх, не сравнимый с тем, что преследовал его в жизни после каждой ночи, проведённой в постели с близнецом. Билл же утверждал, что в такие ночи ему ничего не снится. Он никогда не боялся.</p>
<p>— Том, ты ведь всегда защищаешь меня. Пока я с тобой, всё будет хорошо.</p>
<p>— Билл… А если что-то случится со мной? Ты без меня не выживешь…</p>
<p>— А мне без тебя и не надо, — младший улыбался, закрывая глаза и подставляя шею под поцелуи.</p>
<p>      Том любил его. Жадно и ненасытно. И каждую ночь сходил с ума… От жарких ласк, а после от сновидений, превращающих всё во мрак. Если старший был слишком уставшим и засыпал, не коснувшись близнеца, кошмаров не было.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Ох, а какой был скандал, когда продюсер увидел близнецов целующимися! Они были слегка пьяны и совершенно не отдавали себе отчёт в том, что творили. А если кто-то ещё узнает об этом? Страшно даже представить… В то время, как это случилось, популярность Tokio Hotel росла в геометрической прогрессии, группа взлетела на пик славы очень быстро. Но у этой известности была и обратная сторона: ещё совсем молодые ребята выматывались настолько сильно, что редкие выходные дни считались настоящим подарком. И то в это время их могли без предупреждения сорвать с места на какое-нибудь дополнительное интервью или незапланированную фотосессию, где профессиональные визажисты с трудом скрывали огромные круги под глазами музыкантов. Особенно было сложно с Биллом и Томом — первое время после решения начать почти трезвую и здоровую жизнь их страшно ломало. Младший едва не умолял отменить все концерты и запереть его вдали от всех, чтобы снова не сорваться. Главное, вместе с Томом. Хотя брат чувствовал себя не лучше, он ведь даже нормально выспаться не мог. И все прекрасно понимали, чем может всё это кончиться, но им дали понять, что в таком случае с карьерой стоит заранее попрощаться. И, стиснув зубы, близнецы вновь шли на сцену, мучительно считая минуты до окончания концерта. Если бы Билл знал, как нелегко на самом деле быть звездой, смог бы он отказаться от своей мечты? Наверное, нет. Решил бы, что они всё выдержат, и всё равно утянул бы Тома за собой в эту бездну шоу-бизнеса. Инцидент списали на то, что братья молодые и им хочется попробовать всё, в особенности то, что нельзя. И кроме Дэвида никто и не знал, чем занимались близнецы в роскошных гостиничных номерах. Он всегда отмазывал парней, как только мог. Ругал поначалу сильно, а после успокаивался. Любил он их… как детей, которых у него никогда не было. Заботу проявлял, возможно, даже чрезмерную, которую не всегда следовало. Особенно душой прикипел мужчина к Биллу, который ему более хрупким и нежным казался. Впечатление это было, впрочем, обманчивое. Ну, а Том приревновать даже успел, видя, с какой любовью Йост на братца его поглядывает, чуть драку не устроил. Благо, вовремя Билл успокоил ревнивца, объяснил, что никого, кроме близнеца, к себе не подпустит…</p>
<p>      Когда кризис миновал, все вздохнули спокойно и принялись ускоренно записывать второй альбом, который побил все рейтинги, какие только можно было. Они покорили всю Германию, но оставались бессильны перед суровыми законами уголовного кодекса. Став совершеннолетними, ребята чувствовали себя уже изрядно побитыми жизнью и попробовавшими практически всё, что не стоило испытывать. Они посетили так много городов, но не видели практически ничего, кроме концертных залов и толпы сумасшедших девочек, которые мечтали разорвать их на сотни и тысячи частиц, чтобы унести с собой хотя бы кусочек недоступной звезды. Особенно доставалось Биллу. Его любили и ненавидели, возносили до небес и тут же смешивали с грязью…</p>
<p>      Проблемы начались позже. Подорванное здоровье давало о себе знать. Казалось бы, лёгкая простуда, Билл быстро встал на ноги, пришлось пожертвовать всего парой выступлений. Но с этого дня измотанный певец ощущал, что с его горлом происходит что-то неладное. Том постоянно спрашивал — всё ли в порядке, а Билл не решался сказать ему, что чувствует себя просто отвратительно и старательно делал вид, что всё хорошо, наивно надеясь, что всё обойдётся. Петь с каждым днём становилось всё труднее и труднее, он всё меньше пел на концертах и всё больше протягивал микрофон в зал. Фанатки по-прежнему были довольны, а все билеты раскуплены за несколько месяцев до начала тура, поэтому нужно было как-то выполнять запланированную программу. Но система дала сбой — и в один «прекрасный» день парень не то что не мог петь, он не мог даже говорить. Прямо на концерте, перед толпой влюблённых поклонниц, он исполнял всеми обожаемую песню «На твоей стороне», ощущая, как невыносимая боль раздирает связки. Но Билл так хотел выдержать хотя бы до конца шоу, а потом уж отменить пару следующих и подлечиться. Однако этим планам не суждено было сбыться. Всё оборвалось в один миг. Музыкант открывал рот, но не мог издать больше ни звука. Испуганно попытался что-то сказать, но безуспешно. Потеря голоса — самое страшное для певца. Никто не знал, сможет ли он петь снова. Прямо с неоконченного концерта Билла увезли в больницу, где врач хорошенько отругал всех за то, что не обратились вовремя за помощью. Ещё бы немного — и он бы никогда больше не запел. Услышав о необходимости операции, Том заплакал. Он так боялся потерять Билла. Сможет ли он пережить, если результат окажется неудачным? В палате близнец протянул ему бумажку, на которой написал неровным почерком «Если я потеряю голос, ты будешь петь вместо меня». И это был не вопрос. Это не обсуждалось. Том улыбнулся, обещая, что это не понадобится, и нежно взял Билла за бледную дрожащую руку, сплетая пальцы. Тогда он наконец-то осознал, что их чувства действительно являются самой настоящей и искренней любовью и решил для себя, что больше никогда не оттолкнёт Билла. Только бы всё было хорошо…</p>
<p>      Операция прошла успешно, Билл быстро восстановился и не потерял своих способностей. И парней снова взяли в оборот.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      С этого времени Тома перестали мучить тяжелые сны. Вот только Билл спал беспокойно, и кошмар его был больше привязан к реальности — он боялся потерять голос. Просыпаясь среди ночи, он едва не задыхался, пока не находил своими губами губы Тома, возвращаясь в жизнь, где он снова мог шептать ему слова любви, ощущая, как катятся по щекам обжигающие солёные дорожки.</p>
<p>— Том… снова… страшно, — тихо, едва слышно.</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, любимый, я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. Что бы ни случилось.</p>
<p>— Том, а если бы я перестал дышать? Что бы ты сделал? — Билл вжимался в него всем телом.</p>
<p>— Я бы перестал дышать вместе с тобой… Мне без тебя ничего не нужно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>      Вновь в бешеном ритме концерты, интервью, съёмки клипов, запись альбома. Фанатов становилось всё больше, интерес прессы и наглых вездесущих папарацци к группе, а в особенности — к близнецам, становился всё сильнее. Каулитцы вновь едва не оступились — вспомнив былые времена алкогольных напитков, решили уединиться прямо на подоконнике шикарного гостиничного номера. Сквозь штору просвечивались силуэты их тел. Если бы кто-то из фанатов тогда увидел это зрелище, то живо дорисовал бы в воображении — а уж оно у поклонников Tokio Hotel прекрасно развито — как Билл крепко обвивает руками тело любимого брата, подставляя шею под его ласки… Как запрокидывает голову назад, слегка ударяясь об оконную раму и шипя, но тут же забывая об этом ударе. Чёрные волосы с вплетёнными в них белыми дредами падают на лицо, сквозь них младший расфокусировано смотрит в глаза Тому. Ноги изящно разведены и скрещены на пояснице. Старший крепко держит его и припадает к родным губам, словно к живительному источнику. Стоны слышны на весь номер, а если бы не было звукоизоляции, то эти звуки удовольствия раздавались бы на всю гостиницу. Они не помнят ни о ком и ни о чём, настолько им хорошо в этот момент. Страсть поглотила их разум без остатка, заставляя сгорать в этом огне. Забыли близнецы и об осторожности. Впервые за два года после выздоровления Билла их так унесло, что они даже дверь не закрыли, хотя Том был уверен, что никто не зайдёт, не увидит и не помешает. Но нет же — именно в этот вечер в их апартаменты приспичило завалиться друзьям, которым хотелось продолжить вечеринку. Хорошо ещё, что только им.</p>
<p>— Твою ж мать… — у Георга просто отвисла челюсть. Он, конечно, мог догадываться, но думать об этом и увидеть своими глазами, как близнецы сливаются в едином экстазе — разные вещи.</p>
<p>      Густав ничего не сказал, но по его выражению лица можно было понять, что шокирован он оказался не меньше.</p>
<p>      Том слез с ещё несколько секунд назад бившегося в неистовом наслаждении брата.</p>
<p>— Ну, и чего вы уставились?! Хотите поговорить об этом? — усмехнулся он.</p>
<p>— Точно не сегодня… — пробормотал Гео, отходя к двери. — Пойдём, тут и без нас весело.</p>
<p>      Том сидел на постели, накинув на плечи халат после душа и курил уже третью сигарету подряд. Билл жадно вдыхал дым.</p>
<p>— Сколько раз я говорил тебе, что это однажды плохо закончится, — старший начинал трезветь и приходить в себя. Его затрясло. — А ты… каждый раз притягивал меня к себе снова. И я не мог остановиться…</p>
<p>— Ты и не хотел останавливаться. Я лишь помогал тебе сделать шаг навстречу… — Билл улыбнулся. Всё тело приятно ныло после пережитого наслаждения. — Мы не убежим от себя.</p>
<p>— Ты хоть понимаешь, что теперь они тоже знают? Мало было тебе случая, когда нас Дэвид застукал?</p>
<p>— Как будто он не знает… — на губах Билла мелькнула усмешка, но тут же исчезла. — Даже если что-то пойдёт не так, он нас отмажет. Ему самому невыгодны плохие последствия…</p>
<p>— Но эти последствия могут быть… Мы должны спать в разных номерах. И не пить больше во время туров.</p>
<p>— Сам же не выдержишь так долго, — на этот раз дверь была закрыта, и мелкий нагло уселся к Тому на колени и слегка поёрзал. — Можем ещё успеть…</p>
<p>— Я не хочу. Нам лучше это прекратить. Хотя бы на время, — твёрдо сказал Том. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты был в опасности.</p>
<p>— Что ты сказал?.. Прекратить? — Билл не унимался. — Ну поговорим завтра с Йостом. Поругает немного, как и обычно, а потом что-нибудь придумает. Знаешь, он ведь нас любит, чего бы мы не натворили.</p>
<p>— Ты невыносимый. Даже про не выдержит однажды, я уверен!</p>
<p>— Главное, чтоб ты выдержал.</p>
<p>— Уйди, пожалуйста. Мне нужно побыть одному.</p>
<p>И Билл ушёл. В первый и последний раз Том просил его об этом. Целый день младший не разговаривал с близнецом, но прекрасно понимал, что тот сейчас чувствует, и знал, о чём он думает…</p>
<p>А выход нашёлся очень быстро: Тому срочно было необходимо обзавестись девушкой, которая светилась бы рядом с ним время от времени, вызывая бурные реакции у фанатов и прессы. Продюсер быстро нашёл её через своих знакомых — и вот уже до этого не очень известная в широких кругах, но вполне способная Рия Зоммерфельд, согласилась сыграть эту роль за неплохую сумму. Близнецы заплатили ей намного больше, чем она могла бы получить от любого модельного агентства. Причина, по которой старшему Каулитцу понадобилась подставная женщина, её не беспокоила. Это вполне известный и очень простой способ заработка для девушек модельной внешности — немного потусоваться рядом с красавчиком, который пока не хочет рассказывать влюблённым поклонницам о своей ориентации. Но стоило Рии взглянуть попристальнее на Билла и Тома, как всё сразу стало понятно. Такое действительно лучше скрывать от общественности. Мелкий никогда не ревновал, если Тому нужно было провести некоторое время с «девушкой», ведь он знал, что брат даже при желании ничего не смог бы с ней сделать. Да и Рия как-то обмолвилась, что такие парни не совсем в её вкусе и предупредила, что если у неё появятся серьёзные отношения, то их контракту придётся подойти к концу. Братья согласились. Уйдёт одна, придёт другая. Как раз то, что нужно для образа бабника. Том ничего конкретного не говорил по поводу своей личной жизни, часто отвечая на все вопросы, что свободен. Билл всё страдал «поиском настоящей любви», параллельно продумывая, в какую игру сыграет с фанатами через несколько лет. Будет страдать уже по другому поводу. И ему поверят даже с большей вероятностью, чем поверят в неземную любовь Тома и модели, которая тратит гонорар от прогулок с «парнем» на пластические операции…</p>
<p>Однако условия договора устраивали обоих, поэтому сотрудничество продлилось аж несколько лет, хоть это было уже не так необходимо. Каулитцы сами сбежали от обрушившейся на них славы. Они надолго запомнили тот день, который должен был стать днём их счастливого возвращения в Германию после тура Humanoid City и празднования дня рождения. Но их ждало горькое чувство разочарования — весь дом был перевёрнут вверх дном, всюду разбросаны вещи. Ничего материально ценного не пропало, зато фанаты — а фанаты ли это были? — усиленно рылись в нижнем белье. Фотографии, прежде уютно стоявшие в рамках, оказались лежащими на полу и разбитыми. Вызывать полицию было бессмысленно — как всегда, никто ничего не видел и не знает, свидетелей нет. «А чего вы хотели, вы же знаменитости? А это обратная сторона вашей славы», — таким был ответ. Близнецы поговорили с матерью и она призналась, что тоже не чувствует себя в безопасности. Ей присылали письма с угрозами. Женщина так и не смогла понять, за что же её невзлюбили поклонницы группы. В тот момент она, возможно, даже немного жалела, что сыновья известны на весь мир и споры и скандалы вокруг них не утихают. А ещё мать очень сильно желала познакомиться с девушкой Тома, о которой он уже успел забыть. Да, Симона ничего не знала о небратских отношениях Билла и Тома, хотя догадаться было не так уж трудно, но она закрывала глаза и уверяла себя, что ей могло показаться. Просто её уже такие взрослые дети по-прежнему остаются тесно связанными друг с другом. После переезда семьи в штаты, пришлось Рии сыграть свою роль ещё и перед фрау Каулитц за дополнительную плату. Симона так радовалась, что личная жизнь старшего наладилась, но проявила беспокойство о Билле — ведь он всё ещё считался одиноким. Тогда младший решил наконец-то признаться, что девушки его совершенно не интересуют, а найти хорошего парня очень непросто. Со слезами на глазах мама смогла принять его.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Теперь близнецы видели сны на двоих. Вот только это не были сладкие грёзы, это были умноженные на двое страхи и отчаяние. Они не чувствовали себя в безопасности, даже несмотря на то, что теперь получили больше свободы. Идеальным выходом казалось просто не спать по ночам. Но рядом были близкие люди, и рядом с ними стоило вести себя прилично, насколько это было возможно. В своих снах братья слышали и видели, как все осуждают их. Никто не желал им счастья друг с другом. А потом они видели мир как на старых затёртых киноплёнках… В то время они бы просто не выжили со своей любовью. Но и без неё им жить совсем не хотелось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Не зря говорят, что материнское сердце всё чувствует… Подозрения, что что-то не так, усилились после некоторого времени, проведённого в одном доме с Биллом и Томом. Симона видела Рию лишь пару раз и удивлялась, что сын до сих пор не предложил девушке переехать и жить вместе с ними. Старший вспылил непонятно из-за чего, и вскоре парни поняли, что жить с родителями — плохая идея. Они уже давно не дети, и им нужна свобода от семейных оков. Вскоре Гордон забрал жену на съёмную квартиру, и Каулитцы вздохнули спокойно. Они постоянно пропадали по ночам на тусовках в клубах, заводя новые полезные знакомства. Чаще их заносило в гей-клубы, потому что Биллу нравилась их атмосфера. О написании нового альбома, концертах и фанатах думать совершенно не хотелось, но, связавшись с Густавом и Георгом, они всё-таки начали создавать новую музыку дистанционно. Поначалу это было сложно. Да и с ребятами первое время отношения были довольно натянутые. Ведь друзья не были готовы к тому, что близнецы любят друг друга. С ними больше нельзя всерьёз обсуждать девушек, да и парней тоже. Они растворились друг в друге, в своём маленьком мирке, в который никому нет доступа. Невольно став свидетелем такой любви, её нелегко принять. Только через год всем членам группы удалось нормально сработаться. Они словно узнали друг друга заново, совсем с иных сторон… Вдохновляясь ночной жизнью Лос-Анджелеса, братья осознавали, что тот стиль, в котором они играли раньше, теперь не совсем им подходит и ударились в электронику. Запись шла медленно, а вечеринки, прожигание денег, накопленных за годы работы на износ, стали неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Вокруг них собирались люди не обременённые высокоморальными принципами. Но, к сожалению, в этой среде оказалось немало тех, кто постоянно сидел на лёгких, а некоторые и на тяжёлых наркотиках. Бездна угрожающе расступалась перед Биллом и Томом, и они были так близки к краю, но каждый раз останавливались, вспоминая едва не отправившегося на тот свет друга, мучительную ломку, операцию, щекотливые ситуации с прессой… Нет, всё это нельзя допустить снова! Но одно обстоятельство заставило их вновь оказаться на тонком канате прямо над пропастью.</p>
<p>      И надо же было Симоне наведаться в гости к сыновьям без предупреждения. Она приходила не так уж часто, но именно в тот день она решила их навестить. А Каулитцы именно тогда забыли, что оставили ей запасные ключи. Женщина зашла в дом так тихо, что они, увлечённые друг другом на просторной кровати, даже не заметили этого. Услышав непристойные звуки, доносящиеся из-за приоткрытой двери спальни, Симона смутилась. Мешать не хотелось, ведь она подумала, что Том наконец-то пригласил девушку к себе и предложил ей остаться на ночь. А может, это у Билла кто-то появился? Однако вперемешку со стонами до её слуха донеслись обрывки фраз и такие родные голоса.</p>
<p>— Ох, Билл…</p>
<p>— Том… Мой Томми.</p>
<p>      Услышанное заставило женщину испуганно вздрогнуть. До последнего надеясь, что ей лишь показалось, и стыдясь собственных подозрений, Симона заглянула в приоткрытую дверь… Увиденное поразило её ещё больше: Том лежал с закрытыми глазами и тихо постанывал, цепляясь дрожащими ладонями за плечи Билла, который, шепча что-то бессвязное, но такое нежное, нависал над ним, совершая плавные движения бёдрами. Их тела были наполовину прикрыты лёгкой бежевой простынёй, но происходящее не вызывало сомнений. Близнецы сомкнули губы в трепетном поцелуе. Ах, как эту картину хотела бы увидеть добрая половина фанатов группы. Но для матери, надеявшейся когда-нибудь взять на руки внуков, зрелище стало настоящим шоком. Она не могла поверить, что её дети занимаются сексом друг с другом. Том обманывал её всё это время, не в силах рассказать правду, а Билл просто недоговаривал, ссылаясь на любовь к какому-то непонятному парню, которого мама пока не готова увидеть. Да, к такому она действительно была не готова. Смотреть на это долго она не смогла. Отойдя от дверей, села на диван и горько заплакала, закрывая лицо руками. Симона не нашла в себе сил уйти, хоть и не представляла, что скажет близнецам и что они скажут ей. А Билл с Томом даже не догадывались, что у их интимного действа была единственная зрительница, для которой это стало ударом.</p>
<p>      Ещё несколько страстных минут, что они провели, слившись воедино, показались женщине вечностью. Наконец, всё стихло. Довольные близнецы в одном нижнем белье и с улыбками на лицах вышли из спальни, намереваясь сходить в душ, а после спуститься в студию, расположенную в самом доме для удобства. Но улыбки в один миг стёрлись с их лиц, когда они увидели, как их близкий человек, находясь в полной прострации, смотрит в одну точку.</p>
<p>— Мама… — тихо начал Билл, но слова застревали комом в горле. — Ты не говорила, что придёшь, — растерянно выдавил он из себя, понимая, что она хочет услышать вовсе не это.</p>
<p>— Вы мне тоже много чего не говорили, — тяжело вздохнула она.</p>
<p>— Прости… — прошептал Том. Голос его тоже не слушался. — Мы хотели рассказать, но не смогли, — он виновато опустил голову.</p>
<p>— А как же Рия? — с надеждой спросила Симона. Девушка играла свою роль перед ней так убедительно, что поверить было несложно. Хотя… ну какие могут быть женщины у Тома, если он получает истинное удовольствие, трахаясь с братом?</p>
<p>— Никак, — теперь уже терять было нечего. — Я люблю только Билла. У меня никогда не было серьёзных отношений с девушками. Но прикрываться как-то надо…</p>
<p>— Билл, а ты… — младший даже не дал матери закончить фразу.</p>
<p>— Я только с Томом, — растерянные парни держались за руки, и от взгляда Симоны не укрылось, сколько нежности было в этом прикосновении. Если это действительно любовь, то, может, не стоит вмешиваться? Она теперь уже ничего не сделает. Зато братья никогда не будут одинокими.</p>
<p>— Я… я не знаю, что сказать… — истерика накатывала с новой силой. — Неужели вы никогда не хотели завести семью, детей? Неужели я никогда не увижу внуков?! Неужели так приятно — спать с собственным братом?</p>
<p>— Мам… я знаю, ты никогда не поймёшь нас, — Том крепче сжимал пальцы близнеца в своей ладони. — Моя семья — это Билл. А о детях нам рано думать… Я не хочу загадывать, — соврал Том, хоть на самом деле понимал, что его совершенно не заботит такой волнующий всех вопрос о продолжении рода. Даже если они умрут завтра, и от них ничего не останется… это будет уже совершенно неважно.</p>
<p>      Когда Симона уходила, близнецы только с грустью посмотрели ей вслед. Они не стали останавливать её и пытаться ещё что-то объяснить, ведь она всё равно не смогла бы сейчас понять и принять то, что увидела своими глазами.</p>
<p>— Мама знает… всё знает… — Билл в отчаянии метался по дому, круша всё от злости. — Том… Ты был прав, чёрт возьми. Я идиот, не послушал тебя. Снова.</p>
<p>— Рано или поздно нам бы пришлось открыться, родной, — близнец остановил его руку, занесённую над дорогой хрустальной вазой. Не то, чтобы этот декоративный предмет имел огромное значение — Том ведь даже не помнил, откуда он вообще появился в их доме — но не хотелось собирать с пола осколки. Перед глазами так некстати пронеслись фрагменты последнего сна с горой разбитых стёкол. — Мы не можем играть в просто братьев всю жизнь.</p>
<p>— Мы должны… — с грустью прошептал младший. — Но как теперь нам в глаза ей смотреть?</p>
<p>      Том не ответил. Ему до сих пор было не по себе. Тишина давила на сознание. Хотелось быть не сейчас и не здесь. А где-то в совершенно другом месте. Главное — вдвоём. И у них было это «не здесь», пусть и иллюзорное. Нужно было только достать несколько таблеток, пакетик травки, благо в Калифорнии с этим намного проще, чем в той же Германии. Это даже наркотиками не считается. Это просто способ ненадолго уйти от реальности, которая снова стала слишком сложной. В молодости Каулитцы таким образом прятались от себя, пытаясь списывать свои не братские чувства на изменённое состояние сознания, на подростковый интерес и желание набраться опыта, на помешательство… Точнее, это Том пытался. А Билл понял всё намного раньше. Но сейчас, когда они в полной мере осознавали, как сильна их любовь и как тяжело скрывать её от самых близких, желание забыть об истинном положении вещей перевешивало все остальные. Вот только одно близнецы забыли — как тяжело после этого возвращаться. Ведь проблемы никуда не исчезают, их становится только больше…</p>
<p>      Том днями и ночами напролёт работал просто на износ. Ему пришлось самому решать все вопросы вместо продюсера, заниматься сведением музыки и массой организационных вопросов. Это оказалось сложно, но безумно интересно. Каулитц уже знал, чем займётся, если однажды группе придёт конец. Билл же отрывался на всю катушку, пока брат трудился в студии над записями его голоса и доводил их с помощью автотюна до неузнаваемости. А потом возвращался с горящими глазами и безумной улыбкой. Бросался на Тома, изголодавшись по любви и ласке.</p>
<p>— Я только с тобой, слышишь? Что бы там ни говорили… — шептал Билл, зацеловывая родные губы.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, любимый, — краткий ответ, и новая волна страсти накрывала с головой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      А по ночам им снова было не до сна. Фрагменты становились всё более осознанными, хоть и не совсем ясными. Обращаться с этой проблемой к психологу не хотелось. Он бы мгновенно догадался, в чём проблема и страхи братьев, но вот уверенности в том, что поможет решить — не было. Звонок старому доброму другу, отдыхавшему где-то в далёкой стране — и братья получили необычный совет, а именно — сходить на сеанс гипноза. Но они долго на это не решались и ждали, когда Андреас приедет в Лос-Анджелес и сходит вместе с ними. Он сильно изменился со времён их детства, но всегда оставался верным другом. Давно зная о тайне близнецов, он никогда, ни разу в жизни не осуждал их и, кажется, даже не был удивлён. Как творческий человек, он придерживался достаточно свободных взглядов на любовь, у него были и женщины, и мужчины. Но никак не получалось найти человека, с которым хотелось бы связать свою жизнь. Но он был уверен, что однажды обязательно его найдёт.</p>
<p>      Время от времени в интернете появлялись нелепые, а порой и вовсе очень грязные слухи, но близнецы старались не обращать на них внимания. На этот случай у них всегда были контраргументы. У Тома всё ещё была Рия, которая появлялась в нужный момент и отводила все подозрения от так называемого мачо. У Билла были друзья и неопределённая ориентация — а что ещё нужно для того, чтобы фанаты сами подогревали интерес к скользкой, но вполне законной теме — с кем же спит младший Каулитц? Ведь он должен это делать. Не может в таком возрасте парень всё ещё искать большую любовь. Всё больше наивных девочек, влюблённых когда-то в образ прекрасного андрогина, разочарованно закрывали вкладку с новыми фотографиями, видео и музыкой некогда обожаемой группы, чьим плакатам не хватало места на стенах в доме. А близнецы могли спокойно выдохнуть: никаких бешеных сталкеров под окнами их дома не наблюдалось и после выхода альбома. Не было огромного ажиотажа, но самые преданные поклонники продолжали приходить на концерты и скупать по несколько вип-билетов в разных городах. Это как раз то, что и было нужно повзрослевшим парням, которые поняли, что известность и огромная популярность — это не всегда хорошо. Жизнь налаживалась и входила в привычное русло. Симона со временем оттаяла, понимая, что её сыновья всё те же, что и прежде. Особая связь соединяла их всегда.</p>
<p>      Вскоре после завершения тура Feel It All, группа принялась за запись следующего альбома. Не было ещё ни названия, ни общей концепции, а только множество набросков, сделанных Биллом в порыве вдохновения. Чаще всего новые идеи посещали его в изменённом состоянии сознания, так что теперь Каулитц боялся, что при попытке вести трезвый образ жизни не будет и нового материала. Однако Том всегда успокаивал его и тоже принимал участие в написании текстов песен, корректировал записи Билла, когда тот слишком увлекался и хотел рассказать больше, чем нужно. Весь Dream Machine — а именно так близнецы (по большей части это была их работа) решили озаглавить свои труды последних лет — был написан, можно сказать, «с конца». Наслушавшись от несчастных друзей историй их неудачной любви, Билл живо примерил ситуацию на себя и начал усиленно страдать на страницах своего блокнота. А потом вместе с Томом они приняли решение, что получившаяся вещь вовсе не подходит для Tokio Hotel. Но не пропадать же таким наброскам зря! Вот так, в тумане сигаретного дыма и послеоргазменной неге жаркой калифорнийской ночи с любимым братом появился сольный проект Билли с простым, но таким понятным названием «Я не в порядке». Да уж, по меркам общества близнецы были действительно не в порядке… Сквозь новую личную музыку Билла сквозили откровения, которыми, возможно, не стоило делиться. «Запретная любовь», «Шансы против нас»… В текстах этих песен самые ярые поклонники группы смогут разглядеть истину, которую братьям суждено вечно скрывать под масками лжи.</p>
<p>      Однако притворяться братьям пришлось не только перед фанатами. С подачи Симоны они уговорили Рию сыграть ещё один спектакль перед родственниками и заключить недолгий брак с Томом. Девушка долго отказывалась, но приличная сумма в большом конверте заставила её согласиться. В конце концов, это не так уж сложно. На церемонии присутствовали только самые близкие родственники и друзья близнецов. Вот только не знала бедная женщина, что половина этих друзей догадываются о правде или даже на самом деле знают. Зато удалось уберечь Гордона от лишней информации. Теперь он мог быть спокоен — человек, которого он растил как родного сына, женился, а значит стал действительно успешным по меркам общества. Билл неподдельно улыбался, желая новобрачным счастья, ведь в этот миг он предвкушал горячую ночь с близнецом, который постарается как можно скорее свалить с этого «праздника жизни». Они уехали в Палм-Спрингс, известный своими гей-курортами, в тот же вечер, сняли один на двоих номер в отеле под чужими именами и всю ночь самозабвенно трахались. Билл отдавался как в последний раз. Тогда он чувствовал себя полностью подвластным Тому, и это невероятно его заводило. Старший связал руки брата своим ремнём и зафиксировал над головой. Билл изнывал от желания и просил Тома взять его как можно скорее, но тот ещё долго издевался, дразня его своими ласками, заставляя уже не просить, а умолять. И, наконец, наступил долгожданный момент слияния в одно целое.</p>
<p>— Ну и каково это — трахаться с женатым мужчиной? — с усмешкой спросил Том, вбивая близнеца в кровать.</p>
<p>— Невероятно! Мне будет, о чём написать новую песню. Ах, Томи…</p>
<p>      Хоть свадьба и была не более чем цирковым представлением, развод оказался тяжёлым в плане бумажной волокиты. Том планировал, что это событие случится не раньше, чем через пару лет после заключения брака, но уже следующей осенью Рие потребовалось расторгнуть фальшивый союз. Что поделать, настигла женщину любовь. Не то чтобы новый любовник горел желанием окольцевать её, но модель больше не хотела чувствовать себя связанной этими узами. Маркус, так звали молодого человека, с которым она решила уехать в закат как можно скорее и больше не тратить своё время на выходы в свет с Томом. Денег у неё и так хватало, а от прошлого стоило избавиться, пока это не зашло слишком далеко. Кто бы мог подумать, но Рия не жила с Каулитцами ни дня, что выглядело весьма подозрительно. Время от времени девушка появлялась в их доме, выкладывала оттуда фотографии, а однажды нелепый недопоцелуй куда-то мимо губ заставил весь фандом гореть и полыхать. Немногие действительно понимали, лишь весьма дешёвый пиар. Все кричали про какую-то неземную любовь. Близнецы читали комментарии и откровенно смеялись. Вот только когда дошло до вполне реального развода, Том понял, что ему это совсем невыгодно. Гораздо лучше создать скандал вокруг себя, но не доводить всё до конца. В итоге дело просто застряло в суде, а шумиха не утихала ещё долго. Но не может почти разведённый парень долго оставаться в одиночестве, а так как свободная птичка упорхнула в закат, пришлось Тому искать себе новую спутницу. И чем хуже новая подставная женщина будет, тем лучше. Пусть лучше его считают натуралом, который выбирает себя неудачных любовниц, чем геем, умело скрывающим своего партнёра. Не будь Билл его братом, проблемы бы не возникло. Но родственные связи не давали возможности открыто заявить о своей любви…</p>
<p>      Тем временем, когда споры вокруг хартбрейка Билла и развода Тома утихли, как раз подошло время нового альбома и новой дамы. Выход в свет прошёл на ура: фанаты сразу же принялись обсуждать, что связывает близнецов с эффектной моделью иранского происхождения. Отчаянные «невесты» были готовы поверить в то, что младший Каулитц всё-таки интересуется противоположным полом. Билл же, пуская пыль в глаза, подал в суд на один из журналов, редакция которого напечатала громкую статью о его возможном любовном романе с Шахривар. Это вызвало неоднозначные реакции среди фанатов.</p>
<p>«Да он просто пиарится!» — кричали умудрённые годами фандомной жизни девушки.</p>
<p>«Билл её ненавидит», — гласили другие комментарии.</p>
<p>      Нет, парень не испытывал к Шермин ни ненависти, ни уж тем более любви, ни чего-либо ещё. Всего лишь рабочие взаимоотношения. И если бы он вздумал крутить на публику бурный роман с дамочкой такого сорта, то обман раскрылся бы слишком быстро. Фанаты смекнули, что её часто замечали в кругу богачей, преимущественно бизнесменов, которые слыли ещё теми любителями женского пола, а потом внезапно оказывались совершенно обыкновенными геями, что раньше тряслись за тайну о своей ориентации. А когда можно было уже не скрываться, необходимость в подставной любовнице отпадала сама собой. Том Каулитц же являлся долгосрочным вариантом для контракта — у него такая необходимость не отпадёт никогда. Игра продолжалась, всё больше затягивая в свои сети…</p>
<p>      Новая пластинка группы не принесла ожидаемого результата. Многие фанаты, разочарованные ещё предыдущим альбомом, даже не обратили внимания на новинку, не заинтересовались концертами, зато нашли время, чтобы поиздеваться над братьями в социальных сетях, называя их последними словами. Такая вот ностальгия по старому стилю, которая исключила принятие всего нового и необычного. Чем свободнее становились Каулитцы от всего внешнего, тем меньше к ним было интереса. Не этого ли они добивались? Однако, балансируя на тонкой грани между известностью и забвением, они понимали, что второе более вероятно в их ситуации. Густав и Георг прекрасно осознавали, к чему всё идет, поэтому всё меньше времени уделяли Tokio Hotel. Шефер превратил своё кулинарное увлечение в налаженный бизнес не без помощи одного давнего друга. Да и Листинг не отставал — и у него обнаружились способности совсем далёкие от музыки, но зато приносящие стабильный доход. Так что в случае развала группы им не грозило остаться без денег. Близнецам на самом деле можно было не переживать за своё материальное состояние, даже несмотря на то, что прибыль от встреч с фанатами едва покрыла расходы на перевозку сложного оборудования. У них имелся счёт в банке на чёрный день. Вот только очень не хотелось, чтобы этот самый день однажды настал. Парни выкладывались на полную, вновь жертвуя сном и здоровьем, поглощая литры кофе и энергетиков — в лучшем случае можно было обойтись только этим. От худшего братьев могли спасти только они сами. Вслед за тяжёлой весной наступило не такое уж лёгкое лето. Под жаркими лучами Калифорнии Каулитцы изо всех сил занимались грязным пиаром и осуществлением планов по спасению своей тонущей отелевской лодки. Тому пришлось разрываться между Лос-Анджелесом и Берлином… И это в конечном итоге сыграло им на руку.</p>
<p>      Но это стоило им потраченных нервов, и тогда парни всё-таки решили обратиться к нестандартному специалисту по совету друга, который вовремя заметил при встрече, что ещё немного — и близнецы сорвутся и натворят что-то непоправимое.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Темнота окутывала сознание со всех сторон. Они ещё держались за руки, но почти не чувствовали этого соприкосновения.</p>
<p>      «Увидимся в следующей жизни», — это была последняя мысль одна на двоих перед тем, как карие глаза, когда-то сиявшие от счастья, а теперь совсем потухшие, полностью перестали видеть свет. Раздался громкий стук в дверь, оказавшуюся открытой. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, едва не спотыкаясь, вверх по лестнице, что вела на второй этаж большого загородного дома. А там его ждало не лучшее зрелище: два безжизненных тела. Стены и пол, окрашенные кровью.</p>
<p>— Что вы наделали! Господи… что же вы наделали… — он кричал, но его уже никто не слышал.</p>
<p>      У них была весомая причина отказаться от этого мира. Здесь они никогда не будут в безопасности, вся их жизнь — вечный страх от того, что кто-то может узнать тайну, которая их связала. И, наконец, эта самая тайна раскрылась. От них отказались все, кроме одного друга, но и он был не в лучшем положении, ведь и ему было, что скрывать. Смерть казалась лёгким выходом из сложившейся ситуации. И может быть в следующей жизни они бы смогли прийти в этот мир снова вместе. Но что, если никакой другой жизни не существует? Одна попытка без права на ошибку. Единственное решение, которое можно принять — это выйти из игры раньше, чем она должна закончиться. Никакого сохранения. Сознание стирается, словно его и не было. Но даже такая перспектива их не остановила… Они верили, что однажды снова возьмутся за руки и смогут держаться за них, не скрывая своей любви. В своей предсмертной записке два влюблённых парня написали, что больше не могут жить в этом жестоком мире, где чувства двух людей одного пола являются для общества неприемлемыми и запретными. Они выразили надежду, что когда-нибудь это обязательно изменится и, если можно так сказать, пообещали, что будут вместе в следующей жизни, несмотря ни на что и вопреки всему. Читая неровные буквы на скомканном листе бумаги, он пообещал, что тоже будет рядом. Что не даст уйти так рано в темноту, из которой, возможно, уже не возвращаются. Но он верил. Они все верили…</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Так вот как мы с тобой связаны… Мы, наверное, прокляты запретностью нашей любви. А ещё мы даже в прошлой жизни постоянно забывали закрыть двери, вот только это не спасло нас, — усмехнулся Том. Так вот что за сны терзали его столько времени. И почему он раньше не додумался, что живёт уже не первую жизнь?</p>
<p>— Ты — моё любимое проклятие, — улыбнулся Билл, крепко стиснув руку брата. — С этого дня обещаю закрывать двери всегда.</p>
<p>      Вспомнив прошлое, они освободились от груза, тянувшего камнем их души вниз и вновь обрели крылья.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Близнецы становились всё более похожими друг на друга не только внешне, но и по своему поведению, они представляли собой настолько ровный и гармоничный союз, что было трудно это не заметить. Не укрылась тёплая, слишком тесная для братской, любовь даже от посторонних людей — ведущие телешоу, в которых часто появлялись Билл и Том, не раз называли их семейной парой, сравнивали со старыми супругами, прожившими в браке много лет. Если браки действительно заключаются на небесах, то с этим утверждением можно запросто согласиться.</p>
<p>КОНЕЦ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>